hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Armour
Armour: the armour skill functions by letting you wear armour with much reduced penalties the Armour Skill is -NEVER- reduced by wearing armour the notable exception of the armour of heaviness when wearing armour any skill below your armour skill is not reduced by the wearing of armour if a material skill is above your armour skill you may roll the armour skill , success indicates the penalty is removed . the BM can re enforce this penalty whenever dramatically appropriate provided it has been at least 5 rounds since your last armour skill roll. additional use of the armour skill by rolling at a -10 penalty you may for one blow only improve the armour rating of any appropriate attire by the sum of the dice for -20 you may increase armour PD by the sum of the dice for one blow only. for a -30 penalty you may increase the armour rating for one blow only by the dice reading. the armour skill also covers the making of armour see the craft rules repairing armour APH or lost attributes takes one hour per point to be restored and a successful armour roll. the armour skill also lets you know about armour its weak points ect note: the magic armour specialisation lets you make armour suitable for enchantment but does not allow you to directly enchant the armour if you would not otherwise have the ability to do so. wearing armour: wearing armour is a good thing it protects your skinny hide from damage . armour is usually but not always better at protecting you from a certain kind of damage and sometimes armour lets you just right up ignore damage entirely. though armour is not unending unless magically enhanced and so it degrades over time. armour stats every piece of armour has 5 numbers attached to it. AV : this stands for armour Value its how much you should reduce all incoming damage by \{type}: a second usually higher number applied to certain kinds of damage only. an armour with a certain weakness may have a \{type} lower than its AV, PD passive defence this number may be rolled instead of dodge, it is the only way to dodge a magical blast and represents that sometimes you just don't get hit. or even feel it AHP: armour Hit points, a number from 1-100, whenever your armour is hit by damage higher than ts AV you must roll on this number. failure indicates you should roll on the armour damage table: {table goes here 1,10 with little pictures 1= no damage, 2 = reduce av by one 3= reduce pd by 1, 4=reduce AV by 1d5 , 5= reduce both pd and av by 1, 6= reduce \type to 0, 7= reduce av by 1d10, 8= reduce both pd and av by 1d5 9= reduce AHP by 2d10 and roll again 10= armour destroyed, becomes completely useless} AHP is also automatically lowered by 1 whenever PD is rolled regardless of the success of the PD roll Enc: short for encumbrance a measure of how much the armour restricts your movement/ how heavy the armour is. this number is subtracted from all your material skills most magic casting styles by default enc is = to the AV x the AV , though magic and other modifiers can alter this example: kevlar vest : AV 2 \{bullets}8 PD 25 AHP 60 Enc 4 Stab vest : AV 1\{piercing}12 PD 10 AHP 30 Enc 1 Ablative spell-weave: AV0 \{fire evoke}10 PD55 AHP25 Enc 0 chain mail shirt AV9 \{blunt}5 PD 30 AHP 55 Enc st george breastplate AV 7\{blunt 15} PD 45 AHP 40 Enc 49